Cho'Gath
|health = 50 |attack = 30 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 470 (80) |mana = 205 (40) |damage = 52 (4.2) |armor = 21 (3.5) |magicresist = 30 (0) |critical = 2.5 (0.31) |attackspeed = 0.58 (1.3%) |dodge = 0 (0) }} Cho'gath The Terror of the Void is a Champion in League of Legends.Cho'Gath Profile Page at the Official Web Page Story There is a place between dimensions, between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To most, however, it is called the Void. Cho'gath is a creature born of the Void, a thing whose true nature is so horrific most will not speak its name. Its fellows have been poking at the dimensional walls for a crack, a way into Runeterra, where they can visit their own personal paradise of horror upon the world. A way in they have found, as something dark stirs in Icathia, perverting the summoning rituals of the League to allow the presence of Cho'gath. Fortunately, the power of the summoning has chained Cho'gath to the League of Legends, where it uses its Voidborn abilities to help decide the fate of the world. It knows what it would choose, if given half the chance. Woe betide the day when Cho'gath grows weary of the League. Abilities Quotes Champion Selection *''"You'd wish the world you know to end... yes!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"The daylight! It Burns!"'' *''"No! I don't live under a bed.... Fool!'' *''"Afraid of the dark...? Wise!"'' *''"Summoner, your darkness... beckons."'' *''"There are stains upon your soul... Perfect."'' *''"Who will get eaten first?"'' *''"Your souls will feed the void"'' *''"Your races are a scourge upon the world"'' *''"You are such.....hideous'' creatures" Joke *''"Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom!"'' *''"Ah, the tangled webs we weave..."'' *''"Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom!" (spoken faster than the first)'' Strategy *Use of Rupture and Feral Scream can lead to mana starvation, but if partnered with a champion such as Soraka or one with a , using both skills early can yield positive results. *If you're having difficultly feasting upon champions, try eating minions until you're larger. *Using Rupture on creeps in combination with Carnivore is a good way to gain health and mana. *Using Rupture as the finishing blow will surprise your opponents the first time if they do not know how much damage Rupture may do. *If your team has a tank already, you can switch to abillity power and earn a lot more kills, and because feast gives you extra health you won't have to worry about being squishy. Trivia *Cho'Gath's classic skin closely resembles Diablo from Diablo 2. *Cho'Gath almost looks like a massive Zergling from Starcraft. *Cho'Gath is the only champion to have three /joke clips. *Cho'Gath looks almost identical to The Violator in his true form from the Spawn comic book series. *The icon for his Feast ability is a possible reference to the second mouth of the Aliens for the Alien series *"Ah, the Tangle Webs we Weave" is a reference to a poem written by Sir Walter Scott called Marmion. *Cho'gath is the largest character in League of legends Skins File:Chogath_OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin File:Chogath_NightmareSkin.jpg|Nightmare Skin References